Semi Charmed Life
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Maeve is set off on her quest which takes her to strange new different places


Phoebe was sitting in the living room day dreaming when Piper walked in.  
"What are you thinking of?" Piper asked  
"Just wondering what it was like back then, you know when Belinda was living then"   
"Why?"  
"Chivalry, men in tights-"  
"No running water, or TV"  
"Must you always be so positive? Anyways I guess it's because there's a Renaissance faire coming up, got me thinking"  
"You want to get dressed up and talk in ye olde english?"  
"Thought it be fun"  
"And men in tights"  
"That too"  
And then there was a loud crash upstairs in the attic. The two sisters looked at each other  
"The book of shadows!" they both said as they ran up the stairs  
They opened the door and there was a thick cloud of smoke. They made their way through and saw that the book was still there, but there was someone on the floor.  
"Who's that?" Piper asked  
"I think we're about to find out" Phoebe answered  
The figure on the floor looked up at the two sisters.  
"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked as she got up  
"We were about to ask you the same thing" Phoebe  
"What kind of sorcery is this?" the figure asked  
"This is getting wierd, Piper freeze her" Phoebe turned to Piper who tried to freeze her but couldn't  
"Ok, she's not freezing" Piper said  
"She's not?" Phoebe looked over  
"Are you witches?" the figure asked  
"We like to be called pagan naturalists thank you!" Phoebe answered  
"Ok, she's not freezing which means she's a good witch" Piper said  
"Don't call me a witch!"   
"Picky aren't we? Look missy, you're obviously a witch, a good witch, cause if you weren't Piper would have froze you. Now you better start explaining where you came from, and where you got that costume from" Phoebe demanded  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
"Hey you two! This isn't helping" Piper yelled, "I'm Piper, this is my sister Phoebe"  
"I am Maeve"  
"Ok, Maeve do you know how you got here?"   
"No, last thing I remember was talking to Master DimDim"  
"Master DimDim?"  
"He's my teacher and a great sorcerer. I'm his apprentice"  
"Maybe the Book of Shadows can help" Piper said as she walked closer to it  
"Master DimDim told me that I had much to learn since I was taken away. I had to train and study hard before I could return" Maeve said  
"Return where?" Phoebe asked  
"To my crew, to him"  
"Boyfriend, lover, husband?" Phoebe asked  
"Just a friend" Maeve sighed  
Piper flipped through the pages, looking for something.  
"You know there is a faster way" Phoebe said as she stopped Piper's turning of the pages.  
"Fine!" Piper let go of the book  
"She crashed into our house and was kinda bitchy, tell us who she is and make it jiffy" Phoebe chanted  
"Jiffy?" Piper teased  
"Yeah it works"   
The pages turned and turned and finally stopped. They saw a picture of Maeve and Sinbad. They started reading it.  
"Maeve, a descendent of Belinda, sailed with the legendary captain Sinbad and his crew for a year after her teacher, the wise and old Master DimDim was lost in an alter dimension. She sailed with him in hopes of finding Master DimDim, and to defeat the evil sorceress Rumina who had imprisioned her brother in the body of a hawk. She was taken away in the midst of a malestorm by Master DimDim, where under his protection she would study white magic. " Phoebe read  
"Don't read that part out loud" Piper whispered  
She studied magic, but never returned to her love Sinbad. Instead her studies took longer than had expected. She faced Rumina and died, she was not strong enough yet. Sinbad continued to sail the world, trying to battle the forces of evil, and find Master DimDim. As the years went by, he too gave up and forgot about his love. Bryn the woman he found on the island was to be a white lighter, but never did because she never regained her memory.   
"Oh my" Phoebe said  
"Oh my what?" Maeve asked  
"Nothing" Piper closed the book, "It's just that we didn't know you were so old. That explains the clothes"  
"Does the book say why I'm here?" Maeve asked  
Piper pulled Phoebe to the side.  
"What are we suppose to tell her?" Piper whispered  
"That we have no clue!"  
Just then a small glow flew into the room and started getting bigger. The three looked up.  
"Leo, just hurry up already" Piper said  
Leo appeared before them.  
"It takes a while for all of me to appear you know" Leo said  
"What is it today Leo?" Phoebe asked  
"I'm here for her" Leo turned to Maeve  
"Me?"  
"I'm a white lighter, I'm here to guide good witches"  
"I've never heard of you before"  
"We exists just not in huge numbers, we had a bit of a setback in your time. The one that was suppose to guide you got lost. Things got screwed up, anyways, you were sent here to the future to learn magic with the charmed ones"  
"The charmed ones?"  
"The three charmed ones. Three sisters that would have the power to fight the forces of evil. They will be your teachers for now"  
"How can I be sure?" Maeve asked  
"Take my hand" he extended his hand out and Maeve touched it.  
A slight touch was enough, she felt the power of good through her body, like the gryphon's egg, except it was stronger in Leo.   
"You've been sent here for a second chance"  
"At what?"  
"Life"  
Leo turned and faced the two sisters. He whisphered to them so Maeve could not hear.  
"Look, they sent her back so she could get a another chance. They figure if she studied with you guys that she may be able to defeat Rumina, and return to Sinbad"  
"Why us? We're still learning!" Phoebe  
"You can teach her what you've learned. Look, if she doesn't suceed, then the timeline will remain the same. Bryn is suppose to be the second white lighter. But she never remembers who she was and she never does, which leaves a whole century of good witches without guidance and things get very screwed up"  
"Ok, ok, so we take her in, what do you want us to do?" Phoebe  
"Show her your world, what you've learned, show her what's in your heart" Leo said as he started to fade away.  
"Oh no, you get back here!" Piper demanded  
But it was no use, Leo was gone. The two sisters knew they had to do the right thing and sighed.  
"So what's your power?" Phoebe asked  
"My power?" Maeve replied  
"I can freeze people and stuff, Phoebe has preminations about the future. You can what? Move things? See through walls?" Piper asked  
"I don't have one thing. I'm still learning. I have a lot more to learn"  
"Well could you show us?" Phoebe asked  
Maeve sighed and raised her hand up and held a fireball in her hands.  
Piper and Phoebe were amazed, to say the least. Maeve threw the fireball into the air and zapped it with the red beams that shot out of her hand. The two sisters ducked for cover. They looked up and saw that Maeve was still standing there.   
"That's a nice power you got there" Phoebe said  
"But it's not enough, I have to train harder so I can be strong enough to defeat Rumina"  
"With powers like I doubt you'll have problems doing so" Piper said  
Their cat walked into the room, and Maeve bent down to pet the cat. It meowed at her touch. Maeve laughed.  
"Phoebe, you shouldn't try to feed your cat the food that Piper cooks for you, especially when you say that it's your favorite" Maeve said  
"Feeding that cat my gourmet food?" Piper asked  
"No, no, bad kitty! Wait a minute you can talk to animals?" Phoebe said  
"Yes, I had to learn how to speak to animals when Dermott was taken from me" Maeve said  
"You can learn that? Cool" Phoebe said 


End file.
